Old Friends Never Die
by FullWhicanAlchemist
Summary: A Sequel to If Only He Knew, but thats ALL I'M TELLING YOU! :P


(Okay. A lot of people are emailing me about "If Only He Knew" and asking me, "Why haven't you written a sequel! WHY?" To answer your question, I've been really busy lately, but WAIT NO LONGER! I haver finally gotten time to sit down and start another story! YAYZ! Well, there is the sequel to "If Only He Knew" which is entitled, "Old friends never die…" ENJOY!)

My name is Alexzandria Logan. I am 17, I live in Jump City, and I had a pretty normal life…till I turned 13...That's when everything started to change, and I knew my life would never be the same again….

It all started to happen the day of my 13th birthday. Everything was just fine at the start. All my friends came over. We had a party, I got to visit with family, but something was wrong. I just had this weird feeling that my parents were hiding something from me. I know a lot of teenagers do, but this was different. My mother Rachel, an average 5 foot 6, long black hair, looking much like myself, but not as pale, and my father Garfield, about 6 feet, funky green hair, normal toned skin, but still not as pale as I, would be talking in the corner, they'd look at me, and I could see my mother getting worried.

After my friends went home, I asked my mom if I could talk to her. "Sure sweetheart," she said. "Sit down. What's on your mind?" "Well," I started. "I was wondering if everything was okay with you and dad. You looked worried today during my party." she then turned a pale white, instead of the pale gray that my skin color is. "I….I.." she stuttered. I interrupted her, "Because I just have this weird feeling that something's wrong. I can't really explain it. I can just-" "Sense it?" she asked, cutting me off. "Yeah! Sort of like that…." I began to ponder, then I looked up at her. "Hey mom….You have that look again…that worried look…Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She paused for a second, then replied, hesitantly, "Yes, Alex. Everything is fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to your father." She then quickly stood up, and walked out of the room. Papers started flying off the desk in the living room in it no sort of order. I thought is was kind of weird, because the window wasn't open.

I quietly followed my mother until she got to her room, and shut the door. I leaned against the door to try and find out what was going on. "Garfield. It's starting," I heard my mother saying. "It's okay, Rachel. Everything's going to be okay. Maybe the process will be slow." 'Process?' I thought, 'What process?' "I know, honey, but I just don't want her to have them. You saw what happened to me when I first was getting used to them…" "I know, remember? That was when we first met. I was still getting used to mine, too." 'What am I going to go through? Puberty? I already knew about that, but they make it sound so different…' "I know, but yours and mine together is a bad combination, and you know it." "Maybe you should talk to Dick and Kori…See if they know what to do. Maybe even Victor could help in this case. They all helped us when she was born. It couldn't hurt to ask for help, now." "Alright. I'll be back," my mother said. Then it went silent.

I Knocked on the door, and my father opened the door. "Can I talk to mom?" I asked. 'Sorry honey. She went to see Uncle Richard, and Aunt Kori. She'll be back for dinner." "But, I saw her come in here. How could she have left?" He chuckled a bit, and said, "You've had too much cake, Alex. You're starting to see things." "No. I swear. I only had 2-" "It's okay, honey. We all have our moments. Maybe you should read some of those books you got for your birthday. It might help you think straight." I started walking to my room. "Yeah, yeah. I know…" "That's my girl." he said as my door shut.

Shuffling though my books, I scanned the titles quickly. "The Adventures of Robin Hood, No… Star in the distance, No…Cyber Robotics for Teens, No…hey…what's this?" the book had some weird writing on the front. I couldn't understand it. The book was thick, but surprisingly, not heavy. I looked at the tag on the cover, to see who it was from. It read, "From an old friend…" I was a little hesitant at first, but I opened it anyway. It was just a hollow book, with no pages. Almost like a box. Inside it had some old papers. Almost like scrolls I had seen in my history book. I opened one of them, and for some odd reason, I was able to read it. It wasn't in any language I had seen before, but read it, and understood it. I began to keep reading, until something un explainable happened…..

(DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Cliff hanger! HA! Sorry I cut it off here, but I want to make you come crawling back for more…evil laughter Yup….I'm psycho….But anyway, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!  
Signed,  
The Full Whican Alchemist) 


End file.
